


Нежность без слов

by Djei_Dark



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: За окном уже вступала в свои права ночь, принося ветром белые лепестки сакуры, а Желе смотрел на белое пятно рядом, которое выросло из темноты.
Relationships: Tortoise Jelly/Wonton (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	Нежность без слов

Выскользнуть из дома было нетрудно, и Облако знала, как было сложно удержать Вонтона от безделья, особенно когда погода располагала, а Рыбка никогда особо не обращала внимания, куда направлялся мужчина.  
Когда отшельник вошел в персиковый сад и направился к одной определенной скамейке, ласковый теплый ветерок и яркий солнечный свет запутывались в листве деревьев. И он даже не удивился тому, что там уже черным пятном сидел Желе. Солнечные блики будто продолжали его золотые узоры на одеждах.  
Как обычно он не сказал ни слова о том, что Вонтон в середине дня решил устроить себе перерыв. Как обычно блондин решил вздремнуть на его плече, разбавив черные одежды своими волосами.  
Дух Вонтона, поняв что его хозяину ничего не грозило, погнался за бабочкой под солнечными бликами между деревьев. Желе обреченно вздохнул и продолжил читать манускрипт.  
Хотя он и не думал, что однажды на его чувства ответят взаимностью, на этой самой скамейке, где сейчас в складках одежды он держал мужчину за руку. Он никогда не думал, что Вонтон попросит поцеловать его под только-только раскрывшейся сакурой…  
Вонтон очнулся от дремоты, когда сад уже окрасился в красный цвет заката. Протерев глаза свободной рукой, он поднял взгляд на своего возлюбленного, который заканчивал читать манускрипт. Чувствуя, что его рассеянно рассматривали, Желе поправил свои длинные волосы и наклонился к еще не до конца проснувшемуся блондину.  
Вонтон с удовольствием ответил на теплый и легкий поцелуй. Наконец-то рядом с ним кто-то был, и не надо было ждать ответа, чтобы прочувствовать все эмоции. Когда можно было дотронуться до лица, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и почувствовать, как Желе сжимал его руку в ответ.  
Брюнет свернул манускрипт, пока его возлюбленный потягивался, разминая затекшую спину и шею и слегка постанывая, и встал, чтобы вместе с ним снова вернуться в дом. Отшельник рассмеялся и приобнял за руку своего парня, отказываясь разрывать с ним физический контакт.  
Они дошли до дома и направились к комнате Желе. Дух плыл рядом над отражением заходящего солнца в глади небольшой речке. Учитель боялся, что Вонтон доведет его только до двери, но он зашел вместе с ним.  
Свет заходящего солнца, казалось, стал ярче и насыщеннее и окрасил белые одежды отшельника, который молча закрыл дверь и оперся о нее, наблюдая за тем, как Желе поставил манускрипт на место и медленно повернулся к нему.  
Они недолго смотрели друг на друга с ухмылкой, зная, что Облако ни за что не упустит возможности поддеть их, когда увидит, что дух снова остался за дверью, дожидаясь хозяина, который теперь уже редко ночевал в своей комнате, но оставит при себе свои комментарии по поводу их симпатии друг другу.  
Да, их любовь отличалась от любви Облачного Чая и Рыбки. Девушки любили друг друга совершенно по-другому. Нежно, с долей драматизма и артистичности. Ночами они могли подолгу проводить в молчании, выступая для друг друга и имея в зрителях лишь луну и стаю светлячков. Желе и Вонтон… были жадными друг до друга.  
Отшельника привык начинать первым, зная характер Желе — излишне заботливый, легко манипулируемый и перегибавший палку ради защиты. Когда-то Облаку из-за последнего пришлось в очередной раз ухаживать за Желе — тот принял весь удар на себя, защищая своего возлюбленного от Падших, которые случайно забрели на их двор.  
Когда брюнет на третий день все же решился спросить, почему отшельник его избегал, тот так же, как сейчас, со страстью впился в его губы, чувствуя тепло заходящего солнца. Но, в отличие от того вечера, Желе сразу начал развязывать пояс Вонтона и не прерывал поцелуи глупыми вопросами.  
Оба мужчины уже все рассказали друг другу — свои комплексы, страхи, надежды. И теперь осталось лишь желание быть рядом друг с другом и чувствовать эмоциональную и физическую близость. Последнюю, что отмечали любовники, была им необходима куда чаще, за что они и получали в свой адрес едкие комментарии от Облака утром.  
За закрытыми дверями Вонтон любил получать от любимого заботу в любом ее проявлении. Правда, он еще не скоро отучит его от попыток сложить одежду, как только она оказывалась на полу. Но отшельник успешно пресекал их, с силой прижимая Желе к себе и утягивая его на футон.  
Любовник покрывал поцелуями шею и грудь Вонтона, вызывая у него улыбку и заставляя покрываться мурашками, не забывая при этом нежно гладить бока и переставая дышать от тепла тела и сводившего с ума запаха. Но тот уже тянул руки к бутылке самодельной смазки, спрятанной под футоном, так и не рассказав, откуда она у него появилась, и медленно повернулся на бок.  
Желе любил долгие ласки, любил наблюдать, как Вонтон плавился, когда пальцы с легкостью вошли в него, как он для виду пытался сопротивляться и как его улыбка переходила в стоны. Любил, когда он выгибался, прикусывал от удовольствия губу в утробном стоне, показывая, что готов был стать ближе. Но темноволосый мужчина никогда не спешил, под яростным взглядом медленно целуя бледную шею и заставляя Вонтона глотать ртом воздух.  
Желе согнул в колене одну ногу любовника и провел рукой по его ребрам, чувствуя, как заходила ходуном его грудная клетка и напряглись его мышцы. Но в следующую секунду Желе прижался пахом к его бедрам, и блондин, закрыв глаза, выровнял дыхание. Но вся его подготовка пошла крахом, когда Желе вошел в него. Пальцы Вонтона оставили длинные красные полосы на руках любовника, а от сорвавшегося с его губ сладкого протяжного стона у Желе закружилась голова.  
Сквозь равномерные толчки Вонтон все же собрал силы для того, чтобы поймать своего возлюбленного за подбородок и одним жестом попросить поцеловать его. Он стер пальцами капли пота у линии волос, чувствуя, как высохли его губы и как теплая смазка потекла по его животу. Как бы ему не нравилась такая поза, их близость всегда можно было сделать лучше.  
Когда Вонтон встал на четвереньки, полностью оперевшись на грудь и подмяв под себя одну из подушек, Желе удобнее перехватил его за бедра. Блондину трудно было спрятать улыбку, чувствуя на себе взгляд, который будто хотел запомнить каждый изгиб его тела, боясь, что эта близость была лишь наваждением и что она скоро растворится, как закатные сумерки.  
Но каждый раз Вонтон давал понять, что это было не так. Каждый толчок, каждый стон, каждая дрожь его тела выводили Желе из себя. Как стать ближе? Как дать понять, что он был и будет рядом? Что он не уйдет? Мужчина прижался к его телу и начал ласкать его грудь, делая редкие глубокие толчки. Отшельник охрип, и у него плохо работала голова, там, где касался Желе, его тело горело.  
На очередном глубоком толчке Вонтон не выдержал. Ничего не помогло, ведь Желе не привык сдерживаться, а картина их волос, смешанных на простынях, только добавляла сюрреализма происходящему. С протяжным стоном закрыв глаза, он на секунду весь напрягся и с длинным выдохом кончил под себя, позволяя волне тепла унести себя и оставаясь в полной власти Желе, который завороженно водил руками по его бокам. Вонтон положил руки на руки любовника и тут же почувствовал, как по его бедрам, смешиваясь со смазкой и потом, потекла густая сперма.  
За окном уже вступала в свои права ночь, принося ветром белые лепестки сакуры, а Желе смотрел на белое пятно рядом, которое выросло из темноты. Вонтон отвлекся от своего духа и коснулся своего возлюбленного губами, по привычке запуская пальцы в его волосы.


End file.
